Frank Fletcher
Frankie Fletcher is a supporting character in the first season of Wu Assassins. He is the captain of the San Francisco Police, and the superior officer of Christine Gavin. He is portrayed by Cranston Johnson. Early Life As a young man, Frank Fletcher married his wife Pam and had 2 kids. He rose to the rank to become the police chief. Throughout the Series Season 1 In Drunken Watermelon, Frank Fletcher assigns inspector Christine Gavin (aka CG) to go undercover and try to stop a gang war between Uncle Six and Alec McCullough. Fletcher chooses CG due to her being fluent in Russian, having good persuasion skills and cars, and experience, which annoys fellow cop Bendix. He defends CG, and assigns her to infiltrate the Triad by getting in good touch with Lu Xin Lee. He dismisses the case, and wishes good luck to CG. In Misspent Youth Fletcher meets up with CG at a location in the park (CG disguises herself as a jogger). He informs her that Lu Xin made sure that she didn't have any records of her being a police (the FBI successfully faked her records), and vouched for her to his boss Tommy G. In Fire Chicken Fletcher finds out about the massacre of Uncle Six's men and worries for CG. Fletcher meets up with CG at a pier to tell her he wants to pull her out of the case as things are getting too dangerous, but CG persuades Fletcher to give her another week. In Ladies' Night Fletcher meets up with his wife Pam, who tells him that she will be taking their kids somewhere safe as Fletcher is too busy with the case, and worries for their safety. Already stress, Fletcher interrogates Tommy Wah with Inspector Boyd but they don't believe him because of Tommy's ramblings about a "Wu Xing." (Inspector Boyd arrested Tommy for his connections with the Triad). Fletcher meets up with CG for her report but just then Gideon (disguised as Inspector Riley Riley) causes a blackout using his Metal Wu Xing abilities which allows Zan (the bodyguard of Uncle Six who allies with McCullough) to kill Inspector Boyd and shoot at the police. Fletcher kills a couple Triad members and tries shooting at Zan. While running he sees Riley unconscious, and is possessed by Gideon. Gideon (using Fletcher's body) meets up with Jenny Wah, CG, Zan, McCullough and Tommy but McCullough tells Gideon to posess Christine's body instead. Gideon transfers his consciousness to Christine, leaving Fletcher horrified. It is unknown what happened to him after that. Physical Appearance Fletcher is a relatively tall African American man (5 feet 11 inches). He is often seen wearing his police outfit (purple long sleeved shirt and black overalls), and has curly black hair. Personality He is shown to be level-headed but often cares for his detective. This is shown when he defends Christine (CG) against sexist cops and worries for CG's safety. He is seen as an honorable cop who cares for the public. however, he has shown to go through stress often, to the point where his wife has to leave him temporarily until he finishes the case. Abilities Skilled Marksman: Even though Fletcher is the police chief he is shown to have experience in wielding firearms; this is proven when he shoots at the enemy and even successfully kills some of them, to the point where Zan and him are evenly matched. He seems to be the only survivor in the shootout, although his fate remains uncertain. Trivia * Fletcher is the second individual to wield the Wu Xing the least amount of time. * He is the only recurring character that is African.